1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for protecting contents by preventing the generation of a content name by a user without permission in a content-centric network (CCN) or a named-data network (NDN).
2. Description of Related Art
In content-centric network/named-data network (CCN/NDN), data communication is performed based on a name of content. In other words, while a communication target is traced using an Internet protocol (IP) address in an IP-based data communication, a communication target, such as a content, is traced using the content name in a content-centric network (CCN).
In the event that domain information is included in the content name, a network apparatus may acquire and display the content that includes the domain information from a plurality of neighboring network apparatuses. If such a conventional content name-based network apparatus requests a content that includes desired domain information, the network apparatus may receive and display a content name generated by a random network apparatus that does not belong to the domain.
For example, when the network apparatus belongs to a subdomain 1 among a plurality of subdomains constituting an upper-level domain, the network apparatus may receive contents such as spam and advertisements generated with the domain information of the subdomain 1 by a network apparatus that belongs to a domain other than the subdomain 1.
If a network apparatus that belongs to another domain intentionally pushes contents such as spam and advertisements to another network apparatus, the conventional content name-based network apparatus may display unnecessary information. Also, the network apparatus may accept the pushed request of the network apparatus that belongs to another domain and make a request for the content based on the pushed request. As a result, network resources may be wasted and network traffic may increase.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a new technology for efficiently using network resources and reducing traffic consumption by distinguishing and processing contents that may be generated maliciously.